100 stories of sorcery
by Tesla-nator3
Summary: my entry for the Balthy 100. Some stories will be very short, some will be long. I own nothing except the stories. Everything else belongs to disney/jerry bruckheimer, who sadly split up this year. :(
1. Arcana Cabana

It was already 1998, and almost no one had come to Arcana Cabana. He'd tried selling antiques in other countries before, but as he got older, less people appreciated antiques. If he had opened an antique store even 200 years ago, he would have been a wealthy man. Over the last 50 years, the only things he sold were a pocket watch, a painting, and a stuffed moose head. He couldn't be living like this anymore. Being in New York City wasn't exactly helping him. He hated the place. Hated all the tall buildings looming over him, looking like they're going to fall on top of you. He hated that so many people lived here, making it harder for him to keep a low profile. The thing he hated the most about the city was the pollution. The goddamed pollution. How people could live with it, Balthazar had no idea. Most of the time he just stayed in his shop to block himself out from the rest of the world. To be where no one would have any interest in. It was lonely, and he really did want to die, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke his master's promise. He needed to find the Prime Merlinean.

Balthazar sat up and looked around. When he did find the Prime Merlinean (and he would), what would he do with all this junk? Well, it wasn't junk. Most of the stuff was very valuable. Mere trinkets he found over the years on his search that he just stuffed into one place. He could auction it. Do they even hold auctions in Manhattan Island? No, just Manhattan. Balthazar still had the habit of calling it that. Auctioning was probably the best bet. Then, after he sold everything, he could get a house. A real one, not rooms stacked on top of another like an apartment. Veronica would be so happy-

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of the door opening. Mr. Almir, the brown haired, middle-aged landlord, came storming up to Balthazar, papers in hand as usual.

"I know what you're going to say." Balthazar said. "I need to make more money or I can't keep the Cabana."

"For your information, Samuel, I do have some good news," Almir said. Samuel was the fake name Balthazar had made up for himself. People have apparently been asking themselves 'who the hell names their son Balthazar?' since the 19th century. And besides that, people would eventually get suspicious about him never aging. He didn't need that kind of attention.

"What is it?" Balthazar asked.

"Nokia is willing to buy this place from you. They haven't fully decided on a price, but-"

"I'm not ready to sell the shop yet."

Almir sighed. Balthazar could have sworn that he had rolled his eyes. "Listen, Sam. I hate to be a pessimist, I really do. But let's face it. Arcana Cabana is going to die, eventually. You are 3 months late on your rent, my friend. The money from Nokia could help you tremendously."

Balthazar sighed. He knew he shouldn't have told Almir that he didn't have a permanent home. But he couldn't give up yet. Despite how much he hated the city, it is the city that never sleeps. Balthazar had a feeling that he would find his apprentice in New York City.

"Give me at least 6 months." Balthazar tried

"Six? Are you insane? You won't even be able to pay rent by then. You'll be homeless!"

So much for not being a pessimist.

Almir sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I told you that because I care about you. I'll see what I can do, but just promise me you'll be ok."

Balthazar smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ally. I'll be ok, I promise." After all, Balthazar thought to himself, I will find the Prime Merlinean in New York City. Eventually.

Author's note: Sorry to everyone. I know it's a little late for the Balthy 100, but I figured why not? And I am going to try to get 100 stories (I may draw some pictures). Please comment and review, and have a good day!

Tesla-nator3


	2. Trousers

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Drake asked. Horvath raised an eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't have trusted a person that works at a bloody deli for apprentice suggestions. Drake was a talented sorcerer, but his master should have given him a lesson or 2 about attitude. "I'm not an expert on the modern day, but I'm aware that people don't wear tuxedo tails." Said Horvath. Drake sighed. "At least I have my own sense of style." "I'm not asking you to get rid of your-" he eyed Drake's clothing "'sense of style'. I'm just asking you to look nice tomorrow, for The Rising. If you don't want Morgana to criticize you, I suggest you start wearing trousers that don't hug your body. She will laugh at you like there's no tomorrow." Drake nodded. "So, you pretty much want me to wear a tux tomorrow." "A suit would be nice." Horvath said. "I can't wear a suit," Drake started. Horvath rolled his eyes. "You're a stage magician! How could you not wear suits? Or have you decided that you were going to wear this for the rest of your life?" "Listen, Maxim-" "Horvath is fine, thank you very much." "Horvath, I'm not bashing you about dressing like you're French royalty. So don't be bashing me about my choice of clothing, ok?" Horvath sighed. "Fine. If it will shut you up, I won't 'bash' you anymore. You can wear whatever you want to The Rising." If I decide not to drain your energy from you, first, Horvath thought. Author's note: sorry this fic was really short. I really couldn't find anything else to do with pants. I promise the next one will be better and longer. 


	3. Shoes

"Please explain to me why I need to wear these shoes 24/7." Dave demanded.

"I told you, for the millionth time, for class and current. You know leather conducts electricity."

"Yeah, when it's wet."

"Well, it's better than rubber. Now will you stop complaining?"

"Well, they're uncomfortable." Dave whined.

"Many people have lived through it, Dave. You will too, trust me."

Dave rolled his eyes. He knew that Balthazar loved torturing him, but he could at least give him the right to wear whatever he wanted. Seriously, it's a free country.

"So, where are you taking me?" Dave asked.

"Just to walk. You need some time away from those coils. Your Faraday cage doesn't always keep out radiation, you know." Balthazar said.

Like Dave didn't get hundreds of safety lectures from his professors on this. Hey, Balthazar, I'm a physics

major. You don't have to give me a lesson about radiation and Faraday cages. But he didn't say that. He just kept walking in his 'old man shoes' across Washington square park.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Dave asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"You actually answered yes to one of my questions? Even when we just ate an hour ago?"

"First of all, I didn't say 'yes'. I said 'sure'. And second of all, we're sorcerers. We need more energy than other people." Balthazar explained.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that your ring projects the electrical energy of your nervous system?" Dave nodded.

"There are other energies that take part in sorcery. And we need food and sleep to sustain the amounts of energy we have. I'll explain more another time. For now, we need to find a place to eat."

"Balthazar," Dave asked in awe, "how do you know that?"

"Well, they're just theories. Like anything else in science."

"They're really good theories." Dave said.

"Like I said, I'll explain more another time. Can we go eat now, please?"

Dave didn't want to let it go. He wanted to know more about Balthazar's 'theories', but decided he would ask another time.

"Yeah. There's an Arby's not too far from here. It's walking distance."

"Good. And after that, we have training."

Dave grunted.

"Really?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, really. Unless you don't want to eat."

Dave opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Just let the old man get what he wants, and don't complain, Dave thought to himself. He closed his mouth and started walking in the other direction to the Arby's.

"Oh, and by the way, Dave, you didn't have to wear the leather shoes to walk."

Author's note: Please comment, review, follow, and all that jazz. Have a good day.


	4. Life

"Balthazar?" Veronica asked as the couple settled on a bench in Battery Park. "May I speak in Latin to you? English has just changed so much, I don't understand anything..."

"Of course. Whatever you want."

Veronica looked down and smiled at the floor. "I just have so many questions..."

"It's ok. This will give me an opportunity to exercise my Latin. Thank God Merlin made it a priority to teach us Latin." Said Balthazar.

Veronica nodded. "So, Balthazar, what have you been doing all these years?"

Balthazar sighed. "Traveling. Merlin told me that I needed to find the Prime Merlinean, which is pretty much Merlin's successor. I would introduce him to you, but unfortunately, he's on a stainless steel gargoyle at the moment."

Veronica didn't ask. She would find out later.

"How has the world changed so much?" she asked, staring at all of the skyscrapers and the landscape around Battery Park.

"Industry. Invention.-"

"And what are those?" Veronica asked, pointing at a skyscraper.

"That's called an apartment. It's almost like a castle, but anyone can live in there. It doesn't matter how much money you have, or who your parents are." Balthazar explained.

"It looks much grander than a castle, in my opinion. Castles weren't made out of silver."

Balthazar laughed softly.

"That's steel, Veronica. And glass."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "But glass is so fragile. How does the structure not fall over?"

Balthazar put his arm around Veronica. "The glass is only used for the windows. The structure is made out of steel."

Veronica nodded. She wanted to keep asking Balthazar about the apartment, but she refrained. there were more important things to ask him at the moment.

"Balthazar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a little scared of this. This future, I mean."

Balthazar nodded understandingly. "I know. But don't worry. Soon, you'll get used to it. I'll help you. Dave will help you. I'm going to make sure you'll be as comfortable as possible."

Veronica sighed. "I don't deserve that."

"Stop it, you do." Balthazar said. "you've spent more than a thousand years in an inescapable prison, trapped in another person's body, correct?"

Veronica nodded.

"Exactly. You do deserve to be comfortable here. Don't ever deny that."

Veronica nodded. "I want to go home, Balthazar. Your home, really. I'm very tired."

Balthazar leaned in and kissed Veronica. When he let go, he looked at her sympathetically. "I can imagine."

He and Veronica got up from the bench and he lead her toward the car. They got settled, and Balthazar started driving. Veronica thought. How would her new life be? Would she be more comfortable here? She didn't even know the proper English. How would she get around? All of these questions buzzed around in her head, but she wasn't worried about any of them. All se cared about was being with Balthazar in peace.

Author's note: I know this story doesn't really follow the movie (the fact that Veronica only knows old English) but I added a little of my own thoughts into this fic, so sorry if I confused anyone. And in case you were wondering, Balthazar and Veronica's conversation was in Latin. Sorry i didn't make that clear. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment on anything that I need to fix!

Vale! (goodbye in Latin)

Tesla-nator3


End file.
